We are the Mind Freaks!
by ShadowFreak88
Summary: A story between the famous Illusionist Criss Angel and a woman that many call Copy Illusion, but little does she know that as a mere street preformer of magic has led her to her soulmate, her Angel. Summary sucks, story is better'99 and up in years
1. Chapter 1 Levitate

She was born in Denver Colorado, on December 19th 1971 and at the age of six; Zinerva Harris fell in love with magic. But little did this young girl know that magic and the very art of it would one day lead her to the man she would call her soul mate, her angel. Ever since she saw her first magic trick with nothing more than mere cards she had always wanted to know and learn more, watching other magicians on T.V or even simple party tricks always fascinated her. By the time she was eight, Zinevera had begun practicing magic but she became something far more than that.

It wasn't just the fact that she could tell people what card they picked or make a bird or a ball disappear, no she became more. By the age of ten she had mastered the art of levitation and had levitated her parents' dog, a German Sheppard named Buck nearly three feet off the floor. Not more than a year later she had levitated herself and another person at the very same time, though she had truly found something she loved her parents weren't to thrilled with it and every chance they got they had tried to convince her to leave the world of magic when it was all she knew since she had no other siblings in her life.

Zinerva worked all through high school to pay for her magic supplies, she preformed at parties when she could and often did street performing in a few of the local parks that made her descent money when she wasn't performing for kids or in clubs around her town. This was her step to her dream of being in Las Vegas, now magic had become something more to her. She wasn't a magician; she was an illusionist and one of the greatest in her area.

With a bag of clothes, her favorite items for her shows in her hands and the money she could scrape up Zinevera was 28 years old when she finally arrived in Las Vegas. Sadly, she was no more than a street performer her permit gave her through the year and she was standing outside the Luxor hotel and casino making her favorite Frisbee hover between her hands as people stood to watch her. Her fedora sat at her feet where people dropped money in for her and before a little boy could drop his quarter in she made it hover up right before him and over the Frisbee both moving on their own. She turned her finger slowly and the quarter spun slowly over the Frisbee before letting it fall again and the Frisbee moved around the group of people to the beat of the music she had on her iPod.

Her hair was pulled back into a tie; it was dark black with blonde streaks making her bright blue eyes stand out more. She wore slim fit leather Tripp's and a black tank top that was designed to look like a corset. Leather bracelets on her wrists to match her Tripp's, she was flawless in her movements but something made her feel like someone was touching her. Someone was watching her, someone that wasn't within the group that she was performing for.

"Copy cat, you're just a damn poser copying Criss Angel." She heard someone shout at her and after a few more tricks she ended her little show for the people of Vegas.

She put everything back in her bag, picking up her hat she counted out the money that was given to her and was surprised to find that it was a lot better than other nights. She made nearly 400 dollars that night, but sadly it was only enough to cover her rent and she tucked the money into her jacket as she pulled it on. Her stomach growled, she needed to eat but she couldn't even spare a few bucks for food anymore she hadn't eaten anything other than a few crackers in days. Like normal, Zinerva passed through the Luxor since her apartment building was only a few blocks on the other side of it but the smell of the food from the restaurant was so much stronger than normal. She just wanted to go through and get to bed, she was about half way though the casino when she felt herself bump into someone making her step back.

"God you're hard…" she stopped, wide eyed. "Wait, I didn't mean it that way!" That was not what she meant to say.

"It's alright, I was paying attention," the voice was male and it made her look up.

Her blue eyes met hazel eyes and the very handsome face of the famous illusionist Criss Angel and she swallowed hard. He seemed to be examining her as he stood in front of her, his short blonde brown hair seemed to make the features of his face stand out more to her. "Weren't you the one that was just performing outside?" He asked her and she nodded slowly.

"You're good, levitate something for me." He said to her, setting his drink down on one of the slot machines.

"Like what?" She said to him.

"Well, levitate…" he looked around his necklaces clinking together as he moved then he looked back at her. "Levitate me."

This was something she couldn't pass up as a smirk came to her lips, she had heard of him so this was something big for her. She set her stuff at her feet and held her hands up towards him; her eyes closed a moment as she took deep breaths to focus herself. Her eyes suddenly locked with his and his body seemed to go slack but he hovered above the floor. She made him lean completely back as people began to gather to watch the scene before them and Zinerva made Criss hover nearly six feet off the floor and to prove no tricks she walked under him, brought him down and moved her arms over him.

She slowly brought him back down and moved her hands to bring him back up to his feet, but the moment she had broke the trance on him his hands suddenly came up and he had one on her. Zinerva managed to get a hold back on him and it was like a tug-o-war of powers and slowly both their feet left the floor hovering above the casino floor by a few feet. Their hands moved around each other, their bodies moved around each other as Criss grasped her arm at the elbow and she above his. It was like someone sent a low shock through her body like it was pulsating through her as their hands ran down each others arms till they slowly moved down and their feet touched the ground again.

Criss didn't release her hand for a moment and when he did, Zinerva felt a little weak and stumbled back a bit but he was faster and caught her before she fell. He carefully sat her down on a bench in the lobby so she could steady herself. "Just rest a moment," he said to her, he took his hand from her waist noticing how thin she was and not in a good way.

"I'll be fine…" Zinerva went to stand up but her body just quit on her, finally passing out from long hours and no food.

Once again Criss was faster, he was able to catch her thin frame before she fell to the lobby floor and hurt herself. He was able to pick her up with ease and he slowly carried her to the elevator, having security use his card to get him to his floor and then into his private room there in the Luxor hotel. Criss closed the door with his foot and made his way into his bedroom where he gently laid her down in his bed and removed her shoes for her. Criss made sure all of her stuff was near by before he left her to rest and he stayed in the spare room until she woke.

It wasn't until the next morning that Zinerva finally came to again and once again the smell of food cooking was her greeting. Something wasn't right though; she quickly sat up on the bed and got to her feet when she didn't recognize the room she was in. She was grateful that she was still dressed at least and she ruled out worst case scenario, finding her stuff she quickly pulled on her shoes and grabbed her bag. It was an attempt to leave but the moment she left the bedroom and was almost past the kitchen the smell of food was just over whelming, her mouth actually began to water at the very smell and she stole a glance over only to meet eyes once again with Criss Angel. She was in his room!

He smiled gently at her as he flipped another pancake. "Finally up I see, don't be shy dig in I made plenty." He said to her, turning the stove off now.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She couldn't help but ask, most famous people were stuck up and just down right mean.

"I couldn't just leave you down there in the lobby out cold and limp like a rag doll, I'm not cruel Miss…um I don't believe I've ever caught your name." He said, handing her a plate of pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs, oddly her favorite.

"Thanks, and my name is Zinerva Harris." She answered as she took the plate.

She was nice enough to sit and have breakfast with him since he went through all the trouble of making it and actually taking her up to his room while she was out cold. "Beautiful name, I'm Christopher Sarantakos but everyone calls me Criss Angel, or for you just Criss." He said and she practically melted at his smile.

Zinerva smiled back, "Criss it is then, thanks for helping it's the first act of kindness anyone has shown me since I got here."

"You're welcome, but don't mind me saying but someone of your talent shouldn't be a mere street performer, you should be in grand shows that show off your talent to the world."

"I can't complain…pays my rent for my crap of an apartment just it doesn't do much for food and clothes…now I is just ranting." She said to him.

Criss looked up from his food, he didn't mean to pry or anything with her but he had noticed that the bag she carried only had her magic items and one change of clothes nothing else. His mother had raised him to respect all people and to him, it was very sad to see a beautiful young woman like her in the slums of Vegas, mainly one with her talent. After a few minutes of eating in silence Criss finally made up his mind and took out the spare card key that got him to this floor and into any room on the floor, which was only 4 rooms, they were really big rooms too.

"Here, from now on any room on this floor is yours and any restaurants you go into just tell them I'll pick up the tab so you don't have to worry." Criss said and slid the card key across the table to her.

Her hand brushed his when she took it; she felt the odd pulse like before and quickly pulled back taking the key with her. But it couldn't be that simple as she looked at the black key card that said Luxor in gold across the front. "What's the catch, Criss?" She finally asked looking up at him.

"The catch," he stopped a moment and smiled a bit. "You have to go on a date with me tomorrow night."


	2. Chapter 2 Believe

A date!

And of course Zinerva didn't want to be rude to him after all he helped her so she said yes, partly because she just needed the place to stay and get out of the piece of shit apartment she had been in. She now found herself changing into a nice long skirt, black of course and a nice tank top with a nice Tripp jacket to match. She had to admit she was nervous as she fixed her hair, since she actually hadn't been on a real date since she was 17 years old and the guy she went out with hasn't left her alone since but she kept that to herself. She was mainly nervous because her first date in years was with a world famous illusionist and a really attractive one at that.

And it was thanks to him she was now permanently staying at the Luxor on the same floor as him but he was the last door all the way at the end of the hallway, a ways from her actually. A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts and she sighed a bit, smoothing her hair down she went and answered it. There stood Criss in a nice pair of black dress pants and a black dress shirt and a fedora over that beautiful brown red hair of his.

"You look beautiful Zinerva," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, you look very handsome, Criss." She smiled back at him and took his hand when he offered it to her.

He was surprisingly very polite to her, opening doors in the hotel and even outside when they got to his car that was waiting for them. She truthfully thought they were just going to have dinner in one of the restaurants around them but when they were driven out of Vegas and to a further hillside where there was very few homes, she was even more surprised at what she saw. It was a gazebo, lit up by a table of candles, solar lanterns and actual flame lanterns all around it and it sat alone on a hillside that allowed them to over look the city of Las Vegas. If this is what a first date was like she could only imagine what others would be like.

She stopped those thoughts immediately, this was probably a one time thing and then that would be the end. On one level she hoped she was wrong. Criss was a gentleman as they made it to their little table in the gazebo and he sat her down first before himself. "This is well, amazing Criss." Zinerva said and smiled at her as he sat down.

"It's something from the Vegas I know and I wanted to share it with you, Zinerva." Criss admitted to her as he removed his hat.

This was truly amazing to her, there were even cooks there for them but they never bugged them about anything letting them be alone. "I…I don't know what to say Criss, no one had ever done anything like this or rather been this nice to me and I barely know you." She said to him, rubbing her wrist a bit.

"And I you, but there has been something that has been bugging me since yesterday," he spoke calmly.

She looked up, "Um…like what?"

Criss smiled, "The day you levitated me I felt something Zinerva, not unlike anything I've ever known in my life. Not since I first started in magic."

"Truth be told Criss, when we were levitating each other and our hands touched I thought I felt a pulse like a low shock went through my whole body and I felt it again when you handed me the card key." She admitted to him.

"So you felt it too?"

She nodded to him as their dinner was set before them, grilled chicken salads with Italian dressing oddly another of her favorites. They ate a moment in silence before Criss spoke again. "What happens when your street performing permit expires?" He asked then slowly sipped his wine, watching her a moment.

"I'll probably have to go home to Denver and my mom; she never wanted me to come out here in the first place and probably tell me I told you so." Zinerva answered, tracing her finger slowly along the brim of her wine glass.

"What about if you have a job before that happens?"

"Um, I guess I could stay then and just have to go back home to get what things I have left back at my moms place after I find one of my own. Why?"

Criss took her hand then, feeling the odd pulse again as he smoothed his palm over hers a card appeared in her hand that said 'Believe' across it slowly appeared. "Welcome to Believe, you start side by side with me next Monday." He said and she gasped looking down at the card in her hand, turning it over a few times to make sure it was real and it was.

"This has to be a dream," she said.

"No dream, this is reality if you believe it is."

Zinerva couldn't believe that she was going to be working along side Criss in his very own show; it was so hard to believe that this was all real and if it was a dream she didn't want to wake up. After a bit they finished their dinner and Criss took her along a trail further up the hillside, carrying an oil lantern until they came across a blanket on the hillside. He helped her down before he sat beside and blew the lantern out. She gasped in amazement at all the stars that were above them and the soft glow of Vegas below them. Criss gave a low chuckle and handed her a glass of champagne, well it was actually a plastic red cup.

"Fancy china, Criss?" She giggled.

"You know it," he chuckled.

She smiled and laughed a bit as she sat with him, enjoying how quiet it was and they softly spoke of their families and homes. Even how they came to be in magic, it was odd to them both how their lives were so similar and yet they grew up in different parts of the United States. He from New York, she from Colorado he was all Greek and she was Blackfoot Native American and Greek mix, Greek from her father who sadly died before she was born. Never before in her life was she so calm with another person.

"When's your birthday?" She asked.

"December 19th 1967, I turn 33 this year."

"Holy shit mine too; I was born in 1971 I turn 29 this year."

"Oh no way, that's just awesome, Zin."

She looked over when he called her that, which was the name only her mom called her and he knew it now it was just getting weird. And the fact she was only a few years younger than him sent her mind into a spiral of what if's and beyond.

It was close to midnight when they finally returned to the Luxor and Criss, being the gentleman even though they shared a floor walked her all the way to her room. She really didn't want to leave him; she didn't want this night to end.

"I had fun Criss, thank you again." She sad, unlocking her door now.

"I'm glad Zinerva, I'm sadly busy for the next few days but when I get free time this weekend would you like to join me for lunch at my house?" He asked her.

"I would love too; here is my cell number because I do like to wander Vegas sometimes." She tucked the number into his shirt pocket.

He smiled and softly kissed her knuckles, "Sleep well Zinerva."

She watched him as he walked down the long hallway to his room before she turned and went into hers, the door locking behind her. Her back rested against the door a moment as she stared down at the card in her hand, it was still unreal to her. Turning the card over again she noticed something that wasn't there before. The words 'Into Amystika' written in red on the back of the card, it hadn't been printed on there either, this was hand written and it looked like Criss' hand writing too. She defiantly knew that wasn't there before but she pushed into the back of her mind as she headed for the bathroom.

Zinerva showered and changed into a pair of 'Mind Freak' boxers she had bought and a tank top before crawling into the big, comfy bed. She flicked the card between her fingers a few times, just staring at it as if she was trying to make sure it really was real and it was really there in her hand. Several times she debated on calling her mom to tell her she got a job but she decided against it, she would call her mom when she knew the job was permanent. With a heavy sigh, Zinerva slid the card on the night stand, turned the lamp off and drifted off into a deep slumber, unwillingly dreaming of him.


	3. Chapter 3 Nightmare?

"_Criss," he heard her shout_

"_Zinerva! Where are you?"_

"_I'm in here! Criss, help!"_

_He ran from room to room, the hallway was dark around him asides from a few flickering lights above him, his heart was racing and his wide with fear. "Zinerva!" His shout echoed out as he busted into another room but it too was empty. _

"_Criss," her own answered. _

_With as much strength as he could muster he kicked the door in he heard her in only to his horror to see her tide to a chair and the sound of a gun shout ran out._

"NO!" He heard himself shout out as he suddenly sat up in his bed to find it was all a dream. No, not a dream that was a nightmare and he hoped it wouldn't be real like many of his nightmares have been before.

It took a lot to scare Criss mainly in his line of work but that nightmare really did scare him, it felt so real to him his foot even hurt from when he kicked the door in. A low sigh escaped him as he lay back down on his bed staring up at the ceiling, doing his best to push the nightmare to the back of his mind as he closed his eyes again. It plagued him though, no matter how hard he tried the images of that nightmare was in his mind and they wouldn't leave. It finally got the better of him and he got up, he was just in a pair of shorts as he walked out of his room to hers just down the hall. He just needed to know if she was okay.

Right as Criss was about to knock on her door it suddenly came open to her standing there, staring at him with wide eyes. She quickly hugged him burying her face in his chest, her body was shaking and it was clear she had been crying before he got there. "I saw you die…I thought it was real…" she told him as she held her.

"I saw the same but it was you…Zin we had the same dream."

She clung to him, "It was a dream…only a dream…I don't want to loose you, Criss."

Criss nodded and rested his head against hers; he was just so glad that she was okay. His arms remained locked around her allowing her to calm down. "Can…I stay with you Criss? I don't want to be left alone." She said to him.

He looked down at her, swallowing hard but he couldn't say no to her mainly if that nightmare came back for them they would just end up here again. "Sure you can stay with me," he said, she got her blanket and card key and went with him to him to his room. The dream really bothered her and Criss allowed her to share his bed with him so she didn't have to be alone.

Three days ago they only shared dinner and now Criss was feeling very protective of her as they lay down within the black and red sheets of the bed. It took all his control not to pull her to him, he wanted to hold her protect her from the nightmares and his control lost. Criss slowly put his arms around her waist and pulled her back to him so her back was to his chest, just holding her. She smiled and turned to face him then, snuggling a bit into his chest calming down now.

He smiled just holding her to him, this was allowed, right? Friends were allowed to snuggle, they were friends but Criss couldn't help but feel something else. Was it really just friends he wanted to stay with her or did he want something more, to be something more with her. Hazel eyes suddenly met blue eyes, they stared at each other before he became bold and softly kissed her and she kissed him back. Criss was enough of a gentleman that he would never push her if she didn't want it, he would never do that to her.

She never pushed him away as they kissed, her fingers tangled into his hair as their tongues fought for dominance. When they finally pulled away to breathe their eyes met again, Criss lightly smoothed her hair back and his grip tightened on her a bit in a protective way. Zinerva smiled and nuzzled into his neck, her arms around him as she started to doze off.

"Zin, I need to ask you something." Criss spoke softly to her.

"Hmm, and what might that be?"

"Would…you like to be my girlfriend, officially?"

She looked up then, "Hell yes!"

He chuckled and kissed her softly; she snuggled into him and sighed happily. Sleep finally came to them, they never left each others arms and they were never bothered by the nightmares. Zin woke up the next morning in Criss' bed alone but a tray of food was left for her and a note. Criss had made her French toast with warm syrup and a bowl of berries on the side. She smiled and ate the food, picking up the note to read it.

'Zin,

I miss you already but at 11:30 my brother J.D. will pick you up, he knows where to go. By the time you read this I'll be with my trainer then off to lunch with you, enjoy breakfast and I'll see you at lunch. Nothing fancy, I'd just suggest wearing jeans.

-Criss'

Zinerva smiled as she read it and finished breakfast she even cleaned everything up and cleaned a few things around Criss' room to kill time before she went back to her room. She checked the weather first to see a hot day ahead so she picked out her torn blue jeans, a blue tank top to match with her white bandanna and her sunglasses. She braided her hair even into one long braid; it was easier to take care of if she was active.

At 11:30 on the dot there was a knock on her door, she smiled and answered it to see Criss' brother J.D. waiting there, they looked so much alike. "Ready to go," he asked and she nodded to her him, grabbing her phone and key card before closing the door behind her.

"I'm J.D. by the way, Criss' older brother." He said, shaking her hair.

"I'm Zinerva; it's nice to meet you."

"Same, Criss is waiting so we better go before he calls me and says don't steal my girl."

She giggled a bit at that and followed J.D outside of the hotel and hoped into a deep blue jeep and he drove them out of Vegas. Her sunglasses were like goggles so they slide on her head when they hit bumps in the road and the braid was working for keeping her hair out of her face as well as the bandanna.

"So when you see Criss, he's not very good with horses so try not to startle him." J.D told her as they drove up a private road.

"Horses," she asked making sure she heard him right, she had been on horses before at her uncles ranch in Montana but that was years ago now.

J.D smiled and came to a stop in front of a mansion and a very nice one at that, it was over the top in size or anything fancy like she had seen with most celebrities. They got out and he lead her out back where Criss was with two big Frisian horses, she knew those kind of horses were rare from all the books she had read. Zin suddenly found herself beside Criss and alone with him, J.D was no where to be found like he had never been there in the first place.

"Hello Zinerva," Criss said as he ran his hand over one of the horses' neck.

"Hello Criss and what are the names of these two beauties?" She asked.

"Caliber and Alex, I'm still new with them so bare with me."

She noticed that Caliber was actually more muscular and taller than Alex by nearly six inches which was tall for a horse. She smiled and stroked Caliber's neck and the horse lightly nudged her with his nose. "So what's the plan?" She asked as Criss helped her onto the saddle since she was short.

"You'll just have to wait and see."

With some difficult Criss managed to get on his horse, kicking Alex lightly the horse knew where to go clearly as it turned and headed off. Zinerva followed along side, she want to show off or anything since she knew how to ride horses since she was little, it was just something she loved. She couldn't help but chuckle at the nervous look that was on Criss' face though. "Horses can sense fear Criss, you're doing fine so relax." She said, keeping her voice calm so the horses didn't spook.

"That's easier said than done, I don't do very well with any animal that's bigger than me."

"Taking that into consideration Criss, you're doing very well on a horse, most first timers would've either fallen off or the horse would've bolted with them."

"Thanks Zin, we're not far now."

Zin smiled as the horses continued on at a slow trot before they came to a shaded area, either the meadow was purposely made this way or it was well protected from the sun and the heat of the day in its place on the hillside. This time though, Zin had to help Criss off the horse, she wasn't as tall as him so it was a bit more difficult. They both ended up falling into the grass laughing as the horses started to graze leaving them to their own world.

Zin stole a kiss then with a giggle before they got up and Criss took her to a blanket where he had a rather nice lunch out for them, he certainly knew how to make a girl smile. He was right about it not being fancy; he had out fried chicken, fresh strawberries, two containers of containing salads and small containers of dressing for them. "Oh and our drinks milady," Criss said as he turned away from her moving his hands a moment before he turned back holding a case of Coca Cola, he just made them appear from no where. There were three of the glass bottles for each of them and she smiled at that as they sat down on the blanket.

"For not being fancy this is actually really nice Criss," she said as they ate their salads first.

"It's nice to get away from all the high class in the city once in a while and I like to stay out of the spot light when I'm with you, I don't want you to get dragged into all of that until you feel ready for it." He said to her, drinking some of the pop.

"You're so sweet," she said.

He smiled, "Only for you."

He stole a kiss from her then and relaxed back on one elbow able to eat some of the fried chicken now. She relaxed as well just enjoying lunch with him, it was nice to be out of the city but just being with him made it even better. Zin rested her back against a tree now, Criss had his head on her lap and they were sharing strawberries now.

"I never noticed how beautiful your eyes are, Zin."

She blushed a little, "Thank you, I like your eyes they're browner with flakes of green, not like any eyes I've seen before."

"No one has ever told me that before."

"It's true though."

Criss smiled and picked up another strawberry, the last one and let her have half and he ate the last half as she ran her fingers through his hair, gently massaging his scalp. He leaned into her touch smiling before they had to get up, the sun had finally moved to be over them and it was getting to hot to stay out there. But Criss was curious as he cleaned up everything in a bag and strapped it to his horses' saddle and they headed back towards his home.

"What's with that look?" She caught him.

"What look?" He chuckled.

"The look of an animal up to no good, I'd know that look anywhere."

"I'm curious; you seem to know horses well."

"I used to always ride horses with my uncle Aaron all the time when I was little, it was my mom's way of trying to get me out of magic and keep me out of it."

He looked down a moment, "Can you show me how well you can ride a horse?"

"I thought you'd never ask." She smiled at him.

Criss smiled as he watched her, this was her second best skill having been in magic longer she could actually combined the two but she didn't have the right set up for the magic part. Zinerva was a bit rusty but was flawless none the less as she made Caliber dance sideways then in a circle before trotting in a perfect circle around Criss. The horse had no training but she was surprised at how well he was doing and Criss was in complete amazement as she stood up on the saddle, Caliber galloping around proudly. Zin finally dropped back to the saddle and came back up beside Criss; her look alone said how that was?

"That's all I can remember at the moment," she said.

"That was fucking fantastic Zin, you can do all that and I can't even get on a damn saddle to save my life." Criss said to her.

She giggled, "It takes a lot of practice to that trust me, I didn't learn it over night I will admit I've had my fair share of falls and being stepped on when I was little."

"I would think so but I need to know, how you feel about starting work tomorrow. After seeing that I may have to include horses in my next show," Criss said.

"Nervous," she admitted.

Both got off the horses in the stables and Zin started to take the saddle off Caliber when she felt Criss' arms go around her waist. She smiled and felt her nerves calm again, only he could do that to her. "You'll be fantastic Zin, rehearsals are every Monday though Thursday and besides you are an amazing illusionist and everyone will love you." The calm in his voice just put her at ease and she sighed a bit.

"I trust you Criss, what will the show be like two illusionists, I wonder?"

"That's the surprise; I'm still planning it all out to make it work."

She smiled and he softly kissed her temple before they unsaddled the horses and Zin started to brush the two horses down. Criss watched her as he put the saddles away, letting his mind wander as the sun came into the stables just right. It illuminated her slightly tanned skin and the highlights in her hair as her lightly stroked the horses' neck, humming softly to her self.

As his thoughts wandered images began to flash in his mind, he couldn't tell if he was just fooling himself or if these were of his future. He could see her standing among several horses of different sizes and colors, her long hair flowing freely about her body like gently waves. As it became more detailed he could see more of her and he suddenly was snapped out of his thoughts with the final image burning into his mind. The last thing he saw was her, standing proudly and beautifully as the sun light seemed to give her a soft glow but all he could think of was how her belly had a gentle swell to it. That was his future with her, or he hoped it was his future and if it was it held children he just wondered what else it may hold for them.


	4. Chapter 4 Bliss

((Warning: This chapter contains strong language and graphic sex)) 

Three months now, they were going strong both in the Believe show and their relationship. Well if one wanted to be technical it would be three months for the show four months for their relationship and it wasn't like any Zinerva had been before. She was truthfully surprised at how much of a gentleman Criss could be, he never pushed her for sex or anything like it until  
she felt ready for it. It didn't help with the fact that the show cut into most of their personal time and Criss was doing his damn best to keep her out of the spotlight until they were ready  
to tell the world. They told each other anything and weren't shy in the least around each other and they openly spoke their minds even if it was something perverted.

Zin and Criss finally had a night to themselves, no rehearsals or show that night or weekend and they spent it out of the city at Criss' house. They were laying out on a light weight futon that Criss had on his large deck near the pool, the stars and moon their only light besides a few solar lights around the far side of the pool. Zin had her head on his shoulder as they gazed up at the millions of stars; a thin blanket covered them as they enjoyed the peace. Criss was only in a pair of shorts while she was in a tank top and a pair of boy shorts and she was a bit restless, she was used to always being on the go from rehearsals and now that she was still she felt like she needed to move. It also counted that she hadn't had any kind of release in a long time and it was getting the better of her.

That's what she loved about their relationship, they were so open with each other that neither one cared what they said to each other. She suddenly found herself watching him more than the stars above them, taking in every little detail of his face and dark hair. She lightly traced her fingers over his toned muscles, feeling each one flex under her finger tips. "Criss," her voice was soft and he pulled her closer to him.

"Yeah," he looked at her.

She bit her lip as she looked up at him, "I…want you to make love to me."

"Zin, you know I won't push you if you're not sure."

"I'm sure Criss, I want this. I want this with you."

He was surprised to say the least that she would want this with him and he lightly traced his fingers along her jaw before bringing her up to him. Criss gently claimed her lips with his own then and her arms slowly moved around his neck to be closer to him as she returned his kiss, she couldn't wait anymore. His fingers slowly moved up her spine, dragging her shirt with him before he removed it for her and she shivered as the cool night air hit her body. He pulled her on top of him as he kissed down her neck before his tongue ran across her breasts, teasing the sensitive skin before he smirked a bit and sucked one of her hard nipples into his mouth. She gasped out and gripped his hair with a light moan, her body arched slightly to him as she felt his tongue on her.

He was magic in every way as she ran her hands down his chest now, dragging her nails a bit earning a groan from him before she worked him out of his shorts with some effort. He let go of her long enough to remove her shorts as well, earning another moan from her when his fingers touched between her legs. Something so simple made her body shuddered as she held onto his shoulders, rocking to his rough fingers as he rubbed her gently. She kissed him deeply nipping his lower lip getting another deep groan as her fingers ran over the raised tattoo on his right arm. A whimper escaped them both as she rubbed against his hard cock now; she needed more and so did he.

"Criss, I need you." She breathed against his lips.

"I'll be right back," he said and laid her down.

She smirked a bit as she watched his naked form disappear from the bed and into the house, Criss ran up to his room finding the box of condoms in his nightstand drawer. He couldn't remember when he bought them but they appeared to be in good shape. He just took the box and bolted back down the stairs back outside to her. They smiled as he kissed her deeply, shivering when he felt her fingers on him and she tore open a condom with her teeth before putting it on him. He made a sound that seemed to be a growl as he pressed his body close to hers, kissing her and rubbing up against her slick womanhood.

It had been a while since she had been with a man this way so she was a bit nervous but hid it well as her fingers tangled into his hair, whimpering lightly as she felt the tip of him press into her. He bit his lower lip a bit as he rubbed her legs lightly before pushing fully into her; she gasped and moaned out loud as she gripped his hair tightly tensing on him. Criss grunted and gripped her hips, "Shit…I'm sorry…"

"You didn't hurt me Criss…but please go slow."

Criss gently pulled her legs around his hips, pushing himself deeper into her as he pressed his body against hers and she held onto him. Their lips crashed together in a passionate kiss as he started to move in her, her fingers kept gripping his hair as she moaned out and built up to his pace. Zin panted a bit, squeezing his waist with her legs and he groaned out as his hips jerked up against hers and she moaned loudly. They seemed to fit perfectly together like she was made to fit him, to be part of him and with him as their hips rocked together in sync, grinding in all the right spots.

"Criss…" she moaned out his name as she tried to brace her hands back on their little futon only to find there was nothing below her but air. "Don't think…just feel Zin…" he groaned out to her as his arms held her tightly to him, moving harder in her making her cry out and grip his shoulders now her nails digging in a bit.

She panted heavily, her head falling back as she felt their bodies levitating together above the futon and her hair barely grazed the futon below her as they moved still. His groans got louder and more frequent as he moved faster in her, she wasn't going to last any longer as her body started to tense up and she moaned loudly as she gripped his hair. A cry was ripped from her throat as she felt her climax rush over her, he shouted out as well as he came with her holding her to him as he was able to put them back down on the futon panting heavily.

It was hard to focus after that, it was unreal to feel such bliss and it was hard to tell just how much time had past after they had made love several times sleep finally claimed them some time in the night, they slept outside under their blanket. When she finally woke up, her skin was slightly damp from sweat and due from the early morning air and she stretched out against Criss' back. The sun was barely up, the beautiful pink and orange glow was slowly starting to creep over the horizon. Criss stirred beneath her then and stretched out as well with a yawn before opening his eyes to look back at her.

She allowed him to roll onto his back and she curled up against his side. "Morning Zin," he said as he kept his arm around her shoulder and lightly kissed her forehead. "Morning Criss," she smiled and snuggled into his side. Neither wanted to move but they smelled of sweat and sex and Criss picked her up suddenly and carried her inside with him all the way up to his grand bathroom and ran them a warm bath in the large tub. Of course when she was in the water she didn't let him leave and she pulled him into the tub as well and he laughed as he smoothed back his hair.

He sat with her in the water and they gently washed each other with some of the many scented soaps he had there. If this was bliss, Zinerva never wanted to leave it. They say ignorance was bliss but she believed that peace was bliss, she felt at peace for the first time in her life and it was because of Criss that she felt this. This was the man she loved, the man she wanted to spend the rest of her life with and maybe one day, have children with him. She tried not to let her mind jump to far to that but it was hard, he would make such beautiful babies with his dark hair, tanned skin and beautiful eyes.

Criss softly kissed her, bringing her back to reality and she smiled kissing him back and rested back against him in the warm bath. "I love you Zinerva," he whispered to her as he ran his hands along her arms. She smiled more then, "I love you too Criss." Truly bliss indeed.


End file.
